Broken Arrangement
by Ray-Kyon
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/Anak-anak Hetagakuen dapet tugas ngaransemen lagu! Lalu gimana hasilnya? PASTI ANCUR! AWAS! Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker jenggot & kebakaran rahim! Don't like, dombret. RnR.


**Title : Broken Arrangement**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Hetagakuen dapet tugas ngaransemen lagu! Lalu gimana hasilnya? PASTI ANCUR! AWAS! Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker jenggot & kebakaran rahim! Don't like, dombret. RnR.

**Warning : **Gaje, aneh, shonen-ai merajalele, giLa, lebay, alay, jablay (?). OOC-ness, OC-OC kagak nyambung dan gaje betebaran. Full warning for aransemen yang amat sangat gaje dan menggiLa in the later chapter!

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia bukan punya gue, bukan punyanya Mbah Jamil, bukan punya anaknya Mbah Jamil, bukan punya tetangganya Mbah Jamil, bukan punya RT-nya Mbah Jamil, bukan punya kambingnya Mbah Jamil, bukan punyanya Nurdin Halid, bukan punyanya Ibrahimovic (ya elah, apa hubungannya?), bukan punyanya Maleysie, bukan punyanya Gayus, bukan punyhhmmmbbb! #

**A/N : **Khekhekhe … akhirnya, gue, Akari, Author paling gendeng dan paling sarap di dunia tabi (?) kembali ke fanfiction! HAHAHAH! *plak* Wokeh, gue udah tau, lo pada pasti udah kangen kan, sama fic-fic giLa dan nista karangan gue? (**Readers :** ENGGAK!) Tuh kan, lo pada kangen! Apa gue bilang! (**Readers :** Wei! Dibilangin enggak kok!) Iya, iya! Gue ngerti! Saking kangennya lo pada bilang enggak kan? Udah tau gue! #dihajarReaders #wafat(?) #dikasihpastasamaItaly #iduplagi (?)

Iya, iya! Aduh! Gue minta maap! Oh baidewei, nih fic udah lama gue bikinnya, makanya ada Nurdin Halid sama crop circle segala itu dibawah sono. Nah, daripada banyak capcus dan curcol, langsung aja lo ganyang (?) fic gue ini. Yeeaahh~

* * *

><p>o<p>

Nama sekolah itu, Hetagakuen. Ya, Hetagakuen. Namanya emang Hetagakuen. Sekolah sableng yang berisi murid-murid gendeng dan guru-guru gak jelas itu emang selalu memiliki berbagai kisah berbagai derita.

Intinya, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang lain daripada yang lain. Walaupun keliatannya kayak normal-normal aja sih. Catnya biru muda. Atapnya biru tua. Pagarnya item. Ada banyak meja dan kursi di teras. Juga ada kipas dan alat pemanggang. Kemudian di depannya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan : 'AYAM BAKAR MAK SUNDIP WUENAK POLL TERIMA PESANAN'.

Lho? Eh, maaf, maaf! Gue salah! Itu mah warung ayam bakar kali! Maafin gue yah! Maklum lahh .. gue belom makan sejak SMA (bujud! Lulus SMP aja belom udah mau SMA!). Ya udah, kembali ke topik semula ..

Sekolah itu kliatannya sih normal-normal aja. Sama sekali gak terlihat kesablengan penghuninya. Tapi, kalo udah masuk … beuhh … supergendeng dan supergiLa!

Liat aja, pagi ini, para Nordic Five, ato yang di sekolah terkenal sebage geng NORDIC M. TOP itu lagi melangkahkan kaki bebarengan untuk masuk ke dalem kelas. (BUJUD! Emang pintunya muat?) Kenapa kok Nordic M. Top? Itu maksudnya adalah singkatan dari : **NOR**ak, **DEK**il, **M**au nge-**TOP**. Aslinya sih kalo diurutin jadinya NORDEK M. TOP. Tapi berhubung mereka maunya nama yang keren, ya jadilah Nordic M. Top. Sebenernya sih mendingan, daripada jadi NORDIC HALID!

Si ketua, (ce'elah) namanya Denmark. Alias singkatan dari **DE**me**N** **MA**ke **R**u**K**uh (?). Yak, saya tau itu terkesan maksa. Tapi biarin aja lah! Suka-suka Author dong! Kemudian ada satu lagi neh, yang sering di-pairingin ama Denmark. Tau kan? Yo, so pasti itu adalah Norway! Alias **NO**na **RW** al**AY** (?). Dan habis itu masih ada Iceland, Finland, dan Sweden yang namanya biasa disingkat menjadi 'Su-san'.

Sebenernya aneh juga sih, ngapain pake disingkat segala! Kan namanya jadi sama kayak pebulutangkis Indonesia, yaitu Susi **Su-san**ti. Ato mungkin penyanyi asal Inggris yang menggemparkan pada acara Britain's Got Talent bernama **Su-san** Boyle. Kemudian bintang pilem horror jadul kenamaan, **Su-san**na. Oh, ada lagi, Kak Ria dan **Su-san**, si boneka kecil cantik yang nyanyi lagu 25 Nabi! Dan masih banyak Su-san-Su-san lainnya di seluruh belahan dunia (halah). Dan enggak enaknya lagi, kalo misalnya di depan kata 'Su' ditambahkan huruf 'A', entar jadinya .. yahh, tau sendiri lahh ..

Dan mereka ini emang supernorak! Liat aja rambutnya si Denmark! Udah persis kayak bulu kucing beranak abis kena tornado. Habis itu si Norway malah pake jepit! Untung pake cuman pake jepitnya doang! Coba kalo sandalnya ikutan? Wahh .. gaswat itu. Udah gitu si Sweden yang kalo ngomong kayak kucing kejepit pintu, gajebe alias gak jelas blass.. juga si Iceland yang doyan bawa burung ke sekolah. Buat apa coba? Gak penting banget kan! Kalo si Finland mah keliatannya biasa aja .. padahal.. beuhh! Masa' waktu ada ulangan geografi, yang ditulis seharusnya 'suku eskimo' malah ditulis 'suku ESKIKO'? Sarap dah.

Nah, selain para Nordic M. Top, ada lagi neh, geng ASEAN. Kependekan dari **A**nak **S**ekolah yang **E**mosian, **A**narkis, tapi **N**arsis! Lhah! Ketuanya nih ya, namanya Thailand. Anggotanya .. yahh.. tau sendiri lah!

Selain ASEAN, ada lagi, yaitu Blok Poros! Ato yang nama kerennya Axis Powers .. Blok Poros itu kepanjangan dari go**BLOK**, **P**andai, dan b**OROS**. Aneh ah, katanya goblok tapi kok pandai? Ah sudahlah. Anggotanya sebenernya banyak, cuman idealnya sih ada tiga : Germany, Italy, dan Japan yang berada di kelas terpisah. Selain itu, Blok Poros punya saingan, namanya Blok Sekutu alias go**BLOK**, **SE**mprul, dan **KUTU**an. Kok perasaan gak ada bagus-bagusnya sih? Yahh, itu sih terserah Author dong!

Itu sih baru beberapa anak doang, kagak tau gimana kalo satu sekolahan. Wah, pastinya lebih ancur lagi dah. Buktinya, pagi ini udah ada kasus jamban bocor. Terus ada kasus elpiji kantin meledak. Kasus naiknya harga sambel di kantin. Kasus crop circle di halaman sekolah yang bergambar wajahnya Gayus Sabunan (?). Kasus Nurdin Haid, eh, Nurdin Halid yang kagak mau lepas jabatan. Gue sampek heran, tuh orang ngejabat tangannya siapa sih sampek kagak mau dilepas? Gelooo~

Pagi ini, di kelas X3 (giLa! Kayak emoticon ajah!) akan diadakan ujian praktek mengaransemen lagu! Uwaoowww.. yak, karena berdasarkan pengamatan yang telah dilaksanakan oleh tim dokter RSJ Cikibum, kita langsung dapat menarik kesimpulan kalo hasilnya pasti bakalan super duper ancur! Dan duo penguji kita kali ini, Pak Turkey dan murid senior dari kelas XI.2, Japan, yang tengah menghadapi pintu gerbang neraka—eh, salah, pintu kelas X3 itu, sepertinya bakalan semaput duluan meskipun pintu kelas belum dibuka.

Pak Turkey pun memandang dengan lebaynya ke arah Japan. "Japan, apakah kau sudah siap?" ujarnya yang kemudian disusul SFX-dari-antah-berantah-berbunyi 'Cling!'.

Japan pun menelan ludah dengan tak kalah lebaynya. "Te-tentu saja, Turkey-san .." jawabnya tertahan sambil berkeringat dingin. "Tentu saja .. aku .. aku … aku siap~ aku siaaappp~ aku siaaapppp~" sambungnya dengan nada ala Spongebob yang tengah berlari riang menuju Taman Lawang (wtf?).

"Fufufufu .. baiklah kalau begitu .." sahut Pak Turkey masih dengan lebaynya. "Kalau begitu …. Siapkanlah dirimuuuu~!" teriak Pak Turkey dengan ready-to-fight-position.

"Aku mengerti Turkey-san! Heahhhh!"

"Heaaaa!"

"Uwooooohhhh!"

.

.

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

Cklek ..

"WEEEE! Pak Turkey dateng tuh! Balik ke tempat masing-masing~!" tereak England pada temen-temennya yang lagi menggiLa itu. Kemudian anak-anak (giLa) satu kelas itu pada berlarian kocar-kacir kayak abis liat berita bahwa Russia akan menggantikan posisi Nurdin Halid sebage ketum PSSI. (**Narator : **WOI! Daritadi kok Nurdin Halid terus sih! Gak ada badut yang lain apa? /** Author : **Ya mau siapa lagi! Noordin M. Top mah sudah ko-it sejak jaman baheula! Terus Nurdin yang tersisa cuman dia doang, peyang!)

Yak, sementara anak-anak kelas X3 masih pada berlarian kocar-kacir, jungkir balik gak karu-karuan, bersalto, ber-parkour (?), Pak Turkey dan Japan cuman bisa menghela napas dan mengambil tempat yang telah ditentukan. (emangnya upacara?)

Satu jam kemudian (wtf?), setelah seluruh sudut kelas X3 tenang, si ketua kelas nan pedopil bernama Spain, langsung memberi aba-aba untuk berdoa. "Persiapan .. … berdoa, mulai,"

Indonesia, si cowok gaje pemegang teks doa langsung membaca teks tersebut. "Dengan nama Mak Sundip yang membuka warung ayam bakar wuenak poll di depan sekolah kami, Mak Sundip, bukalah warung ayam bakarmu lebih awal, agar kami dapat menyolong ayam bakarmu lagi, dan sesungguhnya lindungilah kami dari bapak dan ibu guru kami serta kepala sekolah kami, juga kami meminta agar harga cabe beserta Nurdin Halid diturunkan," (do'a apaan tuh?)

"Berdoa selesai! Memberi salam!" komando si Spain (lagi).

"SE-LAMAT DATANG BULAN PAK GURUUU~ (?)" sahut seluruh murid-murid kelas X3.

"Yah … oke lah … anak-anakku yang saya benci dan saya katrokkan, sebenarnya, ada berita baik hari ini," ujar Pak Turkey sambil berlinangan air mata (what? Lebay!).

"Iya, adik-adikku para Nation-tan, berita baiknya, hari ini kalian tidak jadi ujian praktek dan diundurkan hingga besok," sambung Japan yang langsung disambut sorak sorai anak-anak kelas X3. Ada yang tereak-tereak ala banci Taman Lawang, memekikkan kata merdeka , pukul-pukul meja, menangis terharu, dan bersujud syukur(?). Tunggu, nih kelas lebay banget sih, cuman ujian praktek diundur aja pake nangis-nangis sama sujud segala!

"Nah, karena itu, kalian boleh pulang pagi dan besok kalian sudah harus siap dengan lagu aransemen masing-masing! Oke?" teriak Pak Turkey.

"OKE, PAAAKKK!" bales anak-anak kelas X3 dengan teramat keras dan penuh semangat, hingga menyebabkan seluruh kaca di kelas pecah termasuk kacamatanya Sweden juga ikutan pecah (wtf?). Setelah itu kelas X3 langsung kembali rame dan kocar-kacir kagak jelas kayak supporter Aremania di stadion Kanjuruhan *apaansih*. Setelah itu mereka berdoa dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas mereka (yang udah ancur) itu. Walhasil, kelas pun menjadi sunyi senyap hanya meninggalkan beberapa lembar kertas yang beterbangan.

"Japan … " bisik Pak Turkey.

"Iya, Turkey-san?"

"Kira-kira kamu bisa gak, bayangin hasil aransemen mereka?"

" … "

" … "

"ENGGAK .." bales Japan sambil mewek yang juga disusul wajah mewek Pak Turkey yang sangat gaje.

o

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Author :<strong> MUAHAHAHA! Gimana, readers? Masih nista seperti dulu kan? Hahahayy! Gomen, minna. Gue bikin fic ini ngebut! Jadi maap kalo kecepetan!

**Narator :** WEI! Apaan sih lu, gara-gara elu tokoh Hetalia pada kayak penghuni RSJ semua!

**Author :** Ya bagus kan? Gue jadi kagak sendiri! Hahahah! (tertawa giLa sambil nari hip hop dan makan kacang -?-)

**Narator :** (facepalm) ah udahlah, gue gak ngerti apa mau lo dasar Author kagak jelas!

**Author :** Yeee! Itu mah elo aja kali yang kagak pengertian! Anyway, readers, gue tunggu **REVIEW**nya! Awas kalo gak review, entar gue tampar itik peliharaan elo!

**Narator :** Lha kalo misalnya yang kagak review itu kagak punya itik?

**Author :** Ya …. Guee … gueee … ya udah.

**Narator :** -gubrak-

**Author :** Gubrak-gubrak aje lo bisanya! Ngebantu gue kagak, protes iya! Soalnya gue pengen mecahin rekor terbaru, yaitu **menampar 60 ekor itik sekaligus dalam waktu 2 menit**! (SFX : plok plok plok! Suitttt suittt! Woo woo woo! Crek ecrek ecrek! Tiin tiin! Woi, kapan majunya? Aer dingin! Aer dingin!)

**Narator :** Dasar giLa! Udah giLa, bangga lagi sama kegiLaannya!

**Author :** Suka-suka gue dong! Anyway, readers, kalo lo pada pengen gue apdet, … hanya ada satu cara … REVIEW … flame ane terima. Karena dengan adanya flame, maka gue bakalan ngerasa teraniaya. Dan do'a orang teraniaya itu mustajab. Ya pokoknya review ajalah! KUDU REVIEW! WAJIB! #maksa #plak

**Review Please?**


End file.
